


A Little More Touch Me

by ThereputicChainofEvents



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Hybrids, M/M, Sex, Sibling Incest, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 15:47:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18346751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThereputicChainofEvents/pseuds/ThereputicChainofEvents
Summary: After trying to stake his sister Rebekah, Kol returns to Klaus' house for an altercation of their own.





	A Little More Touch Me

**Author's Note:**

> **I was notified a while back that a different author had actually posted this story. I am the original author and this is my story.**

"Enough of this foolishness. Put it down, Kol." Klaus watched his older brother bolt out of the building.  
"He was going to kill me." Rebekah breathed.  
"Well, then. I think you need a lesson in how to properly dagger a sibling."  
"Burn in Hell." She said, before stomping out of the room.  
***  
Klaus unlocked the door to his house, walking in and dropping the keys onto the table  
He sighed, walking into the den and pouring himself a drink.  
As the familiar burn of alcohol faded, he noticed the embers in the fireplace.  
Pouring another drink, he walked across the room, staring into the flames.  
Watching the flames flicker in a sudden gust of wind, Klaus didn't have a chance to turn before he was grabbed from behind.  
"What the --?" He started.  
There was a dark chuckle from his captor.  
"Kol."  
"Hello, Brother." The other greeted, before leaning into Klaus' neck.  
Klaus turned, shoving Kol into the mantle, and making him let go. "You shouldn't be here."  
Kol grinned, "Where should I be?" He met his sibling's eyes.  
"In a coffin."  
Kol's face dropped, and he lunged at the hybrid.  
Anticipating his move, Klaus caught him by the collar, shoving him into the nearest wall.  
The vampire's breathing got heavier as the hybrid's eyes fell onto his neck.  
Looking at the elder, Klaus observed the elder's face momentarily before moving forward and claiming his lips.  
Kol wasted no time in kissing back.  
Moving away from the wall, the two backed up, only breaking the kiss to get off the other's shirt.  
As Kol tossed Klaus' shirt off to the side, he leaned in, kidding and nibbling on the hybrid's torso.  
Bumping into the couch, Klaus leaned against the arm, allowing his brother to get closer before he grabbed him by the hips.  
Letting his head fall back, Klaus began to groan and growl as his brother got to his knees, kissing farther down.  
"Kol." He growled out in warning as the elder began to unzip his jeans.  
Looking up, he met his brother's eyes, grinning as he took advantage to the lacking underwear going to work on his brother's hard member.  
He ran his tongue over the head, relishing the taste of precum as well as the growl from deep in the hybrid's throat. Taking the whole of Klaus's member in his mouth, he wasted no time deep throating him.  
Feeling the pressure of his fangs against his gums, Klaus tangled his fingers into his brother's hair, thrusting upwards into the awaiting and accommodating mouth.  
As the grip in his hair tightened, Kol pulled back, running his tongue along the underside, before he got back up, leaning into his brother. "What about me?"  
Klaus, frustrated from being denied release when he was already so close, quickly pulled down the vampire's pants and boxers, carefully nudging Kol back as they finished stripping themselves down.  
Kol finished first, coming up on the couch behind his brother, kissing along the other's shoulders, neck and back.  
Tossing the rest of his clothing, Klaus straightened his back, sighing contently at his bother's ministrations.  
Grinning, Kol allowed his fangs to drop, digging one of them into the younger's shoulder.  
Hissing, Klaus turned towards the vampire, grabbing him by the hair and pulling him around the arm of the couch and in front of him.  
Letting go of his hand and again grabbing hold of his hips, the hybrid lifted his brother to wrap his legs around the elder's waist.  
Kol took control of the situation, leaning forward and kissing Klaus, holding him there with a hand on his jaw. Once he was confident that Klaus's attention was on the madly passionate kiss, the vampire moved downward, taking in all of his brother's member as he impaled himself on the large shaft.  
The hybrid pulled away as a large growl tore from his chest, his fangs dropping down and his eyes going gold as his animal instinct fought for control.  
The vampire moaned as he watched his brother try to control himself. Reaching forward, he dug his claws into the hybrid's jaw as he looked into his eyes. "Let go."  
The hybrid needed no more, he grabbed the other's hips, lifting him up before slamming back into him.  
Kol wrapped an arm around his brother's neck, leaning in dragging his fangs over the other's neck as the thrusts continued.  
Feeling his brothers fangs taunting his flesh, Klaus thrust harder, causing the couple to loose balance and tumble onto the carped in front of the fireplace.  
With Klaus on top, Kol laid his head back onto the carpet as the hybrid hammered into the floor.  
Suddenly Kol let out a strangled groan.  
Smirking, the younger repeated the action. Kol getting closer to the edge with each well placed thrust his animal of a brother was delivering.  
The vampire arched his back up as the hybrid thrust in particularly harsh.  
Eyeing the veins, Klaus took his chance and leaned forward, sinking his fangs into the soft skin.  
The sensation of his brother drinking from him, combined with the already overwhelming sensation of his brother's large member thrusting inside of him, sending Kol over the edge. "Niklaus!" He groaned, his cum coating both of their chests as he came.  
Feeling the vampire's cum sticking to his chest, Klaus pulled away, swallowing the last of his brother's blood. Klaus kept thrusting as he came inside Kol, riding out each of their highs.  
Pulling out, Klaus laid out on the carpet, sighing.  
Kol rolled over, setting his arm on the younger's chest.  
Feeling something cold moving along his chest near his heart, Klaus looked down, seeing his brother drawing shaped on his skin with the white oak stake.  
"What the hell do you think you're doing?" He hissed.  
"What? Are you worried I'd actually do it?" The stake came to a stop over his heart as Kol looked up at him.  
Grabbing the vampire's wrists, he rolled them over, so that Kol was again under him. "I am not so overly fond of you as to not permanently end you." He warned.  
"But then who would you share this tryst of ours with?"  
Rolling his eyes, Klaus was about to retort when he noticed the angry looking flesh of his older brother's neck. He let go of the arm without the gagger to run his fingers over the bite.  
"Those hybrid bites of yours pack more than a little sting." Kol mentioned, laying his now free hand on his brother's ribs.  
Sitting up, he pulled his brother's back against his chest as he offered his wrist up to the vampire.  
Wasting no time, Kol dug into the warm veins, groaning as the warm liquid flowed down the back of his throat.  
As his brother's fangs dug deeper, Klaus knew this wasn't over. Not tonight, not ever. He enjoyed having his little brother at his mercy, far too much to let anything happen that couldn't be resolved by brutal and hateful sex.  
The hybrid gently kissed under Kol's ear as he drank his fill, staring deep into the embers of the fire still burning, lending a romantic glow to the two of them.


End file.
